


Acceptance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Dating Abby Triptych [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your first real opportunity to attend one of these functions as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



> Writing Abby and Ziva is always a treat. I'm glad I was able to do it again, especially for purimgifts. They are so fun to play with. Plus, this gave me the perfect opportunity to go searching for lovely shots of Cote de Pablo that I haven't seen before. I will always be up for that kind of chore…
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who will be thanked appropriately after the reveal.

This is your first real opportunity to attend one of these functions as a couple. It still amuses you that you went to your first gay pride weekend before doing this, but you wouldn't change the sequence of events if you had the chance.

The fact that you're running late once again has you swearing under your breath at the slow drivers in front of you. "What is with these Sunday drivers? And it's only Saturday!"

Your phone chirps, signaling a text message. You ignore it until a red light forces you to stop.

_Where R U? R U ditching me?_

You quickly type a reply before the light changes again.

_Just 2 blocks away. B there soon. ILU._

Her reply comes back almost instantly.

_ILU more._

A honking horn makes you toss your phone aside and begin driving again. When you're stopped at the corner, waiting for the turn signal, you glance down at your clothes. You were strongly advised to wear something casual and comfortable, but nice. Not quite sure what that meant, or why it was so important this time, you still dressed as appropriately as possible for a backyard barbeque.

Your jeans are naturally distressed, unlike what people can buy these days. You've never understood that mode of thinking anyway. Wedge-heeled sandals will allow you the opportunity to be closer to Abby's height without having to worry about stability issues in the grass. Abby's not seen the lovely little strappy chemise you found at the thrift store last weekend while she was trying on some dress she'd declared classic goth punk. Twisting your hair up off your neck to show off your earrings and your tanned skin completes the image.

When you finally pull into the driveway, you see Gibbs coming out to greet you. "It's about time you got here, Ziva," he says in that warmly gruff paternal tone he's so good at. "Abs has been beside herself."

"I am sorry, Gibbs."

He holds up a hand, then slips both hands into his pockets as he studies you. You resist the urge to squirm under his scrutiny, but call upon the inner strength of will that you learned at your father's knee.

"I'm just gonna say this once, Ziva," he finally says. "You hurt her and there won't be a place on earth that you can hide from me. We clear?"

Swallowing both a smile and the lump forming in your throat, you nod slowly and clear your throat. "Perfectly. And for the record, Gibbs, I would sooner die than hurt her."

"Good answer, Ziva."

Before you can reply, Abby comes racing out the front door toward you. You steel yourself for the impact, but she slows down before wrapping you in a hug. You can see the smile tugging at the corners of Gibbs' mouth as he watches Abby trying to tone down her demonstrative nature.

"I'm so glad you're finally here, Z," she says, then shyly kisses your cheek before turning to face Gibbs. "You didn't scare her with your whole 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech, did you, Gibbs?"

"Would I do something like that, Abs?" he asks, smile growing broader, and stretches his arm toward the two of you.

Tugging you along by the hand, Abby walks toward him and the house. "You've done it for every guy I've ever dated since I met you. Why would this be any different?"

"It would be different," he says, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple, "because I've never had to give _you_ the same lecture before, as well."

Abby grins and flushes slightly. By the quirk of Gibbs' eyebrow, you guess the warmth you're feeling on your face is not due to the sun.

"Stop it, Gibbs! You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!"

***

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Abby says, nuzzling at your earlobe. "Something wrong, Z?"

You shake your head, tilting to give her more access to your ear and neck. "Just tired, Abs. It was a long day today."

She pulls back to look at you. "Do you regret letting the team know about us?"

There's fear in her green eyes, and Gibbs' warning echoes in your head.

"No," you reply quickly and honestly. "I was on guard all day because I kept thinking that Tony would cause some sort of trouble. It was very tiring."

"I think Gibbs threatened him with something dire if he caused any shit," she says with a satisfied smirk. "Besides, I wasn't really paying attention to anything but this gorgeous woman I saw there."

"Oh?" you ask with a grin and lean into her embrace.

"Yeah, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Everyone noticed her, but nobody seemed to interest her at all. But do you know what the best part of the whole day was?"

"What?" you ask, resting your head on her shoulder.

"She came home with me."

The happiness in her tone melts your heart, and you lean up to press a light kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Abby."

"I love you more, Ziva."

* * *

  
  
Image initially from [here](http://webcenters.netscape.compuserve.com/celebrity/gallery.jsp?gname=pablo)  



End file.
